


Strangers

by elirh291, PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows (elirh291)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirh291/pseuds/elirh291, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirh291/pseuds/PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.. This is a little idea I had in mind for a few days now, but you now crazy life thesis and all.. It's series of one shots of olicity though the eyes of strangers..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

I really don't know how on earth I let myself in to this mess..  
A blind date, I should have learn to say no to Debby at this point. That's what Im thinking while I follow the waitress, she takes me to my table, my date hasn't arrived yet, so I sit and instantly take a look around.. The place is beautiful, it's a little Italian bistro, very romantic..  
It's packed tonight.. But my eyes land on a couple setting next to the window, I can't describe it but, I feel drown to them, they way the look at each other it's, consuming..

He's face looks familiar to me, I don't know from where but I have seen him before, he's really handsome and the girl, she's stunning, that delicate kind of beauty you rarely have the luck to admire, she's a blue eyed blonde, and she's holding a cup of red wine that perfectly matches the red dress she's wearing..

I can't help but continue to watch the scene playing in front of me.. He looks at her, like she is the most bright diamond in the world.. Like she is his world.. And I think to myself how wonderful life would be if a man looked at me like that, I have never seen so much love in someones eyes...

I'm lost in my thoughts, when he suddenly takes his hand and hesitantly holds hers... I lost my breath for a minute, just like her, you can see her flinch when she feels the contact of his skin over her skin.. She blushes and he smiles at that, such a genuine smile that I find myself smiling too.. She seems a little shy, I wonder if that's the first time they are holding hands.. What a wonderful thing to watch. Soon she raises her eyes to his, tightens the grip and smiles back at him..the look they share it's, so ardent and loving that I feel like I'm intruding, and probably I am..

That's when I hear my name, I look up and find a handsome man in front of me.  
maybe Debby got it right this time..  
My attention is now on Adam, the cute guy in front of me, but it's safe to say that my eyes go wondering once or twice in direction to the couple of the window.. I can't help it, they have smitten me, the same way they seem smitten by each other...


End file.
